The Family of Qwasers
by The Silver Qwaser
Summary: Sasha Nikoleavich Hell, a 13 year old boy with a troubled past. With his friends and an unnamed assailant, will Mafuyu and Tomo learn who is Detana? SashxMafu


**A Family of Qwasers**

His name was Alexander, Alexander Nikolaevich Hell. In his future, he would become a great Qwaser, find a family after his last one was torn from him. But not this Alexander, not this Sasha. No, this Sasha was 5 years old. His silver hair blew through his face as he ran through the harsh snow of Russia. He heard a set of footsteps behind him. His black coat made him very visible, which was a problem given his pursuit. Alexander looked back, his green eyes looked happy and a smile was on his face. His pursuer grabbed his arm and...

Sasha's green eyes flew open and he sat up. It was simply a dream. Sasha grabbed the earring in his left ear and held it up to his eyes. He stared at the light yellow braid on his earring deep in thought. Sasha thought about that day, the day they took him away to become a Qwaser...

His door opened and he looked up, letting go of his one earring he saw one of his closest friends: Oribe Mafuyu. "Sasha! Breakfast is ready." Mafuyu said poking her head through the door. Sasha nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." Mafuyu nodded and closed the door behind her. Sasha smiled contently. "_She's very nice to me. Even though she knows very little about me._" Sasha got out of bed, took a quick shower and changed into a new set of his iconic clothes. When he went into the dining room everyone was fairly quiet. He took a seat and there was a plate of eggs in front of him. He grabbed a fork and started eating. Mafuyu, Tomo, and even Teresa were looking at him worriedly. "What?" Sasha bluntly asked them all. "Sasha-kun, when's your birthday?" Mafuyu asked. Sasha looked up at this. "Doesn't matter." He said. This got everyone a little surprised. "Why?" Mafuyu questioned. Sasha stared at Mafuyu with his deep blue green eyes. Mafuyu blushed a little at this.

"Because I don't celebrate it." Sasha stated. "Why do you even want to know?" Tomo leaned in. "Because Mafuyu's birthday is tomorrow and we realized that-" Mafuyu continued the sentence. "We realized that we don't know, that _I_ don't know a single thing about your past." "Even when I was Sasha-kun's Maria I knew little about him as well." Said Teresa. Sasha ignored this and once looked at Mafuyu. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?" He inquired. " Mafuyu looked away, a little uncomfortable. "Well... I-I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me anything." Sasha nodded. He finished his eggs, grabbed his plate, but by the doorway he stopped. "Stay out of my past. You wouldn't like it." and with that he left. Furious, Mafuyu grabbed her plate and followed. Tomo and Teresa were in the dining room in silence. "So... What should we do now?" Tomo asked.

Mafuyu burst into the kitchen, furious with Sasha. He was by the sink, rinsing the leftover residue off of his plate. Mafuyu stomped up to him and started yelling. "Why should I stay out of your past! Ever since we first met you we've told you everything about us! And yet you don't tell us a thing! Don't you get it that we're only trying to understand you! And you won't even tell us your b-"

"October." Sasha said.

Mafuyu stopped, her head tilting to the right. "Huh?"

"October 16th" Sasha said. He looked deeply into her eyes. "My birthday is October 16th at 8:24 pm. I know your birthday, now you know mine." He said coolly. He walked past her, lightly brushing her shoulder. Mafuyu turned around. "But you still haven't told us about your past." Sasha looked over his shoulder. "I'm sure there's things you want to forget Mafuyu." Sasha said right before he left. Mafuyu watched him as he left. She hadn't thought that maybe Sasha didn't enjoy his past. She shook those sad thoughts out of her head and smiled. It was Saturday, so they had the day off. Tomo came in with her plate. "Mafuyu, we heard yelling in here. What was going on?" Mafuyu tossed the question aside. "Not important." she said. Tomo nodded. "Oh Mafuyu-chan, can wee go shopping today?" Tomo asked. Mafuyu nodded. "Sure. What do you need to get?" Tomo whispered it into here ear.

In Sasha's room, he was sitting on his bed once again staring at the pale blond braid. He thought back to the day they took him to be a Qwaser.

5 year old Sasha was staring into his home, his eyes wide with shock. In his house, stood three hooded men. In front of them, lied his parents. Sasha ran past the men and kneeled down and looked at his parents. They were cold and motionless, their eyes blank and emotionless. Sasha's eyes began watering, tears pouring from his eyes. Sasha looked up at the three men, who he now saw were in cloaks. "W-who are you!" Sasha screamed. An evil smile came across one of the men. "You'll soon find out Alexander Nikolaevich Hell." The man said with a devilish smile.

"Xander-kun?" Said a little girl in the doorway. Sasha turned towards her, his eyes full of tears. "RUN!" The girl rushed past the men and hugged Sasha, placing something in his hand. "Ba bye Xander-kun." said the girl. She then dashed away and one of the men followed her. Sasha sadly knew that she wouldn't make it. The two men turned back towards Sasha, one man's hand reached out and placed a cloth on his face, the last word before he lost consciousness was...

"Detana" Sasha said, still thinking about that miserable day. Unknown to him, Tomo and Mafuyu were peeking in through the crack in the door. "Who's Detana?" Mafuyu whispered to Tomo, who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe she was Sasha's girlfriend?" Tomo whispered back. "WHAT!" She yelled back. Sasha looked up and ran to the door and yanked it open. In front of him no one was there, Sasha looked around and saw nothing that could've made that scream. He shrugged and went back into his room. Mafuyu and Tomo were around the corner. "Tsk tsk Mafuyu-chan. If you don't want Sasha-kun to find us, you need to hide your jealousy." Tomo teased, which infuriated Mafuyu. "I'M NOT JE-!" Mafuyu looked at Sasha's room and hushed her voice. "I'm not jealous." She said angrily but quietly. "But Mafuyu, if you're not jealous why are you yelling?" Tomo asked innocently. Mafuyu sighed, Tomo knew that she liked Sasha even though she never said it. "Well... I-I want to know who Detana is." she whispered to Tomo.

"Then ask." Sasha said, he surprised the two of them and they jumped back a little. He looked down at Mafuyu with a disappointed look, which made her feel small and scared. He didn't break this cold stare as he continued. "If you want to know something about me, ask. Don't spy on me unless it's for a good reason." He walked away, but before he turned the corner he said.

"And at least do a better job."

Mafuyu and Tomo looked around the corner, Sasha had gone down the hall and out of site. Mafuyu and Tomo heard the front door open and then slam shut. Mafuyu stood up, brushed herself off and helped Tomo up. "Mafuyu-chan, I think we really upset Sasha-kun." Tomo said worriedly. Mafuyu nodded. "Whoever Detana is, she must be very important to Sasha."

Sasha was walking through the shopping plaza, still upset about their spying. They had watched him, it wouldn't have bothered him normally but considering who he was thinking about. It was too personal. Sasha passed by a jewelry store, he thought about how it was Mafuyu's birthday tomorrow. "_She's still my friend, and it will be her birthday tomorrow._" Sasha thought. And with that, he entered the jewelry store.

When Sasha came back, he had a small black velvet box that had his gift for Mafuyu. After he dropped off the box in his room, he came out and saw Mafuyu in the hall. "Oh Sasha-kun, I hope your okay that we spied on you." She apologized. "I'm always here for you, if you ever need to talk." Sasha nodded and walked past her. Mafuyu looked straight forward as he walked by, just before he turned the corner she spun around. "Sasha-kun, who is Detana?" Mafuyu blurted out. She then immediately put her hands over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry Sasha-kun. I didn't mean to-" Mafuyu began, but Sasha walked away. Mafuyu looked down in sorrow. "_Will I ever understand him?_


End file.
